


Alone Together

by Beyondthelimit8266



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Biting, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dominant Daisy Tonner, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends, Pegging, Submissive Jon Sims, Vaginal Fingering, Whoops who put emotions in my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthelimit8266/pseuds/Beyondthelimit8266
Summary: Daisy finishes off her tea with two loud swallows, wipes her mouth, and asks, “Would you like to try it?”Jon chokes on his tea.----When Jon Sims accidentally finds Daisy's strap-on, things get a bit awkward between the two. However, when Daisy offers to try it out on him, Jon is intrigued. Things transpire, and Jon discovers many new things about himself, including the fact that he likes having his hair pulled.Surprise.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please be kind! 
> 
> This fanfic was proofread by my good friend "FandomDumpster". 
> 
> Go check her out: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDumpster/pseuds/FandomDumpster

It starts innocently enough: Daisy comes over to Jon’s apartment for tea. She asked if she could because she hadn’t wanted to be alone. Jon had said yes because he did not want her to have to be alone. 

His apartment is sparsely decorated, and the air in it is somewhat stale. Jon doesn’t spend much of his time here, preferring even to sleep at the Institute when he works late, which is most days. Daisy is sitting at his bare breakfast bar, crammed into one of his cheap bar stools. She’s holding her immense, threadbare duffel bag in her lap, as if she’s scared to not have something in her grasp. Her eyes follow Jon as he bustles about the kitchen, filling the kettle with the tap and putting it on the stove. They sit in amiable silence as the water begins to boil. 

Jon takes the kettle off the stove when it begins to whistle. He heads to an overhead cabinet and rustles around for his small collection of tea. 

“I’m sorry,” He begins. “I don’t have a wide selection when it comes to tea. Do you have a preference?” 

“Um, black?” Daisy’s meek voice filters out. 

“Is earl gray alright?” Jon asks, pulling down his almost empty box of teabags. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” Jon pulls down two mugs from his cabinet and fills both with the steaming water. He shakes a sugar cube at Daisy in a silent question, and she nods. He sweetens the water with the sugar, dunks in the teabag, and carefully carries the mug over to Daisy. 

“Thank you.” She mumbles, peering down into the steaming, dark liquid. 

“Of course.” Jon replies. He watches as she takes a tentative sip of the tea, and then hums in contentment. 

“It’s good.” She says. “And I like the mug.” The mug is plain white with bold black text that says ‘World’s Okayest Boss’. It had been a gift from Tim. 

“Thank you again.” Jon hums. He watches as Daisy handles the mug with one hand, the other hand distracted with holding onto the heavy duffel. She’s holding it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

“Would you like me to hang that up?” Jon inquires, gesturing with his own mug at the bag. Daisy starts and glances down as if she had forgotten that she was holding it. 

“Oh, um. Yeah, sure, thank you.” She thrusts the bag at Jon, as though she was convincing herself to let it go and couldn’t bear to be near it anymore. Jon takes it from her and begins to head over to the coat hooks by the front door of his flat. The bag is very heavy, but Jon tries not to show it. 

He needn’t have worried, as the bag itself decides that it has had enough. Both Daisy and Jon jump when a loud ripping sound enacts from the bag as the bottom gives out. The contents spill out all over the carpet of his flat. He can hear Daisy leap up from the stool. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jon gasps, ducking down to begin scooping up the spilled innards of the bag. It’s mostly just her few wrinkled, unwashed clothes, a couple of dog-eared novels, a worn pair of leather boots, a tape recorder, a single Glock pistol, a small tube of lubricant, and… Jon pauses. Daisy drops down to her knees to hectically snatch at her fallen belongings. 

“Sorry,” She mumbles, her voice dripping with embarrassment. “I knew that bag was super old. I’m surprised it didn’t break sooner. Thanks-” Daisy cuts herself off when she sees what Jon is holding.

It’s a strap on. Jon’s holding it by the leather straps and gazing at it with a vaguely bewildered expression like he can’t believe nor recognize what he’s looking at. It’s large and the dildo is hot pink and   
Daisy can’t snatch it out of his hand fast enough. 

“Sorry!” Jon says, raising his hands like she was pointing a weapon at him. “I didn’t mean- I mean, I’m sorry. I probably wasn’t supposed to see that.” He can feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment and he tries to look everywhere but Daisy, who is similarly turning red. 

“No, you weren’t.” She gripes. An awkward silence falls over them as Daisy shoves the toy, the lube, and her other fallen things back into her bag. 

“I’m sorry.” Jon tries again, sheepishly glancing at her. Daisy seems to deflate. 

“No, I’m sorry.” She sighs, pushing her blonde locks up and off her face. “It’s not your fault. I just didn’t want to leave it at the Institute. God forbid Martin finds it. He’d probably fall dead right there.” 

Jon snickers, and pushes up off the floor. He offers a hand to Daisy, who sheepishly accepts it. She dumps her torn bag and belongings on the couch and returns to the breakfast bar to take a large gulp of her rapidly cooling tea. Jon follows suit. They drink their respective drinks in a thick awkward silence. Daisy is the one who breaks it. 

“I got it for Basira.” She says suddenly. Jon chokes on his tea. 

“Oh, you don’t have to explain-”

“I’m not explaining anything.” Daisy is quick to snap. “I’m just saying, I don’t just carry a dildo around for fun. I got it for Basira back before Elias dug his claws into her, and back before I fell into the buried. I got it back when we were partners and I thought she was going to ask me out. Um, nowadays, it just feels kinda sad. I haven’t even used it yet, and I’ve had it for months.” 

Jon swallows thickly. He can feel the heat of embarrassment rising up in his cheeks once again. He reaches across the bar and awkwardly pats Daisy on the shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he grates out, “You’ll find someone soon enough.” 

Another awkward silence falls over them. Daisy finishes off her tea with two loud swallows, wipes her mouth, and asks, “Would you like to try it?”

Jon chokes on his tea again. He looks at Daisy who is gazing at his wall with a stony expression. Despite her resolute face, Jon can see the twinge of pink high in her cheeks. 

Jon can feel the gentle rejection build on his tongue before he pauses. He looks at Daisy, who is white-knuckling his mug close to her chest and seemingly slowly folding in on herself. He knows her, he thinks. He knows Daisy, who has been broken and is slowly putting herself back together. He knows Daisy, who survived in the Buried, and was strong enough to follow him out. He knows Daisy, who became an avatar of the Hunt and was able to shut down her hunger. Daisy, who desperately needs someone to handle her with softness.

Jon then thinks of himself. He honestly can’t remember the last time he had or wanted any form of sex. He also can’t remember the last time he bared himself- either mentally or physically-willingly in front of another person. He thinks about his stint in the hold of Nikola, who had touched him and rubbed lotion on him as he squirmed in discomfort, confined to a chair. He thinks of Julia Montauk and Trevor Herbert, who manhandled and dragged him around with absolutely no concern over his feelings and pain. He thinks about Elias, who looms larger than life over him. He thinks of Martin, who seems to be unable to look at him anymore. 

‘I’m lonely.’ Jon thinks suddenly. He looks at Daisy. ‘We both are.’ 

“Sure.” He finds himself saying. “Alright.” 

Daisy finally looks at him and shares with him a tiny bashful smile. 

That’s how Jon finds himself sitting barefoot on his squeaky, queen size bed, watching as Daisy closes his bedroom door, and goes through the rigamarole of locking it. She turns around and looks at him for a short moment before grumbling, “Well?” She gestures at his clothes. 

Jon finds himself feeling uncharacteristically bashful as he pulls off his oversized, brown sweatshirt. His long, dark hair is piled up on top of his head in a bun, and he has to maneuver the shirt around it. He feels the shyness grow stronger when he sees that Daisy isn’t undressing herself, instead leaning against the wall and watching him. He blushes as he unbuttons his jeans and haltingly pulls them off. He leans back on the bed to kick them off, and he jumps in surprise when Daisy comes forward and grabs the ankles of his jeans to help him shed them.

Now, he’s just in his underwear. He can feel the weight of Daisy’s gaze as he hesitantly brings his hands to the waistband. 

“Want me to, uh, turn around?” Daisy softly asks. Jon scoffs and shakes his head. 

“No, no. I just, uh, it’s been a long time.” 

Daisy nods and walks over to him. Jon leans back on his elbows and watches in soft bewilderment as Daisy gently grasps the waistband of his boxers and begins to cautiously slide them off. Jon watches as his most vulnerable areas are revealed to her. He lifts his legs so she can slip his underwear off his feet and suddenly he’s completely naked in front of the woman who once tried to kill him. 

Daisy looks at him for several long moments, and Jon can feel his flush building up in his cheeks and traversing down his neck and chest. He can’t remember the last time someone looked at him or his body with such heat. 

Finally, Daisy turns away, hooking her hands under her t-shirt to pull it up over her head. Jon pulls his knees close to his chest and watches her. 

She is very beautiful, Jon thinks. Daisy moves with a power, all coiled strength and tightly packed muscle. She has a weight to her, such a force and capacity for vigor. 

Daisy suddenly turns her back towards him, leaning down and turning to peek at him over her shoulder. Jon understands her unspoken demand and reaches forward to unhook her bra. His cool fingers brush against the skin of her back, and Jon watches as goosebumps erupt where he had just touched. As soon as he’s unhooked the bra, Jon leans back and watches as she pulls it off. 

Her breasts are pale and heavy, nipples pebbled in the cool air of his apartment. She leans down and unbuttons her pants. Jon briefly ponders if he’s meant to get up and help her, but by the time the thought crosses his mind, Daisy has already shucked off the pants and has gripped the edge of her underwear to push them down as well. 

Jon watches as she pushes the garments down her long, muscled legs, and that’s it. They’re both naked and looking at each other, and Jon feels his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

After a moment, Daisy shifts to reach for the strap-on that’s sitting on the bed next to Jon. For the first time, Jon truly and genuinely feels nervous. He feels a hot sweat break out across his forehead as he watches Daisy climb into the harness, and when he sees the hot pink dildo come into his view, Jon can’t help but glance away. 

“You alright?” Daisy asks. Jon can hear her adjusting the straps of the harness around her hips. He swallows thickly. 

“Yeah, no, I’m great.” He giggles nervously. “It’s just, well..” Jon sheepishly glances at the dildo, which seems much longer than it did before. “A little nervous. It’s, uh, been a while. And that thing is going inside me, huh?” 

Daisy suddenly grabs his chin and turns him to look at her. “Only if you want it to.” She says sternly. 

Jon shakes his head, “No, I want to. Really. Just, you know...” He raises his hands and wiggles his fingers. “First time jitters? I’ve never had something… inside me before.” 

Daisy snickers and pats his bare thigh. “I’ll take care of you, Sims. Now, turn around.” 

Jon’s face heats for what feels like the billionth time, and he gracelessly unfolds himself to turn himself around. He’s on his hands and knees, baring himself in front of Daisy, his erection hanging heavy   
between his legs. 

Daisy hums appreciatively, and Jon can hear the pop of a lid, and a quiet squelch as Daisy coats her fingers in lube. He feels the bed shift as she climbs onto it behind him. Jon jumps and tenses when he feels her cool wet fingers suddenly part his cheeks. He audibly gasps as Daisy slips a finger quickly into him, and glances back at her. 

“Loosen up, Sims.” Daisy snickers, pushing her middle finger deeper into him. She’s gaining confidence with her newfound sexual dominance. He lets out a quiet groan. He didn’t quite know what to expect with something inside of him like this. 

“Well, I’d appreciate a little warning next time, please.” He quips, voice wobbling just the slightest. Daisy snickers again. 

“Alright, Sims.” She says, pushing her middle finger in down to the knuckle. Jon hums quietly as he feels Daisy hook her finger, gently stroking his walls. 

“I’m adding another finger.” Daisy murmurs quietly, and Jon can’t help but tense up. Daisy, with her free hand, is rubbing small, calming circles into his thigh. 

“Relax.” She quietly whispers. Jon listens to the gentle rumble of her voice and tries his best to calm down. As soon as he loosens his muscles, he can feel Daisy prod at him with a second finger. With some force, her ring finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle to join her middle. 

Jon lets out a heavy sigh. For the first time, he can feel the slight burn as Daisy slowly but surely stretches him open. She thrusts her two fingers into him, then slowly drags them back out. When she has pulled her fingers almost entirely out, she quickly pushes them in again. Jon huffs loudly, and he can feel his elbows starting to tremble. Daisy continues her ministrations. 

Jon suddenly lets out a strained giggle. Daisy glances up. “What’s up?” She inquires, not slowing her fingers. 

“Nothing,” Jon says. “I just… I, uh, realized that I’m about to get fucked. I’m, uh, being fucked right now. It’s new.” 

If Daisy is shocked to hear him curse, she doesn’t show it. She laughs alongside him. “Well, just you wait, Mr. Archivist. I’m looking for something.” 

Jon is just about to ask her to elaborate when Daisy finally crooks her finger and presses against something inside of him. Jon jolts as if he was shocked by a cattle prod, rocking forward and letting out a loud audible moan. 

“There it is.” Jon barely hears Daisy murmur. She thrusts her fingers in a couple more times, then suddenly and abruptly pulls them out. 

Jon gasps at the sudden emptiness and turns around to see Daisy rising up on her knees and situating herself behind him. He feels her cool, wet hands grip his hips and Jon suddenly realizes that this is the moment. She’s about to push this obtrusive, silicone thing inside of him, and Jon suddenly tenses up. He can feel his body start to tremble. 

“Jon?” Daisy asks. She leans over to try and look into his eyes. She gently pulls a few stray hairs out of his face, and peers at him. “Jon, we don’t have to do this, okay? Don’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Jon shakes his head. “No, I want this. I really do. Just… I’m tired of people hurting me, you know? And, uh-” Jon swallows thickly. “I am, uh, scared it’s going to hurt more than it is going to feel good, I guess? It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not,” Daisy says immediately. “Here, let’s try this.” She lets go of Jon’s hips to gently coax him to flip over onto his back. When he’s situated, she crawls over him again, placing her hands on either side of his head, fitting herself between his legs, and positioning the toy at his entrance. “It is going to burn when it goes inside, okay?” She says, and Jon nods. “But, you’ll get used to it and it’ll feel good. Just look at me, alright? Trust me?”

Jon chuckles nervously, gripping her wrists that are bracketing his head. “Okay. Okay. I trust you.” 

Daisy nods, and with one last look of confirmation from Jon, she begins to push inside. 

Daisy watches with fascination as Jon’s eyelids flutter and shut and his mouth falls open in a silent gasp. As she pushes in inch after inch, Jon’s eyes screw shut tighter and tighter and his mouth clacks shut with a click. His lips purse tightly. He inhales. Daisy watches as he holds his breath, obviously bracing himself as he feels the stretch and burn.

Daisy halts pushing in when she spots the tiny dots of moisture on Jon’s eyelashes. His eyes blink open and he glances at her. She tilts her head in a quiet question and he nods. Daisy resumes entering him. Jon’s head collapses back against the pillow. Daisy’s hands are starting to go numb from how tightly he’s gripping her wrists. 

Jon lets out a low groan when he feels Daisy’s thighs hit the back of his legs. She’s bottomed out. Daisy holds still over him, watching as the wrinkles of his forehead smooth out as he gets used to the stretch. 

“Ok.” Jon murmurs lowly. Daisy is pleased to hear a small break in his smooth voice. “Ok.” 

“Yeah?” Daisy asks, before slowly dragging the toy back out. Jon hums as his eyes fall shut again, relishing the drag of every inch. Right as he feels almost entirely empty, Daisy snaps her hips and pushes every inch back in. 

Jon gasps and arches off the bed. “Fuck!” He groans, letting go of Daisy’s wrists to grab at her shoulders. Daisy smirks above him. Her thrusts begin to pick up speed, fucking into Jon with ferocity. Jon begins to openly moan, feeling the head of the toy drag across the electric spot inside of him with every thrust.

Daisy smiles and giggles as she watches Jon get lost in the pleasure. Arousal burns low in her belly when Jon digs his blunt fingernails in the skin of her back. She can’t help it when she buries her face in the junction of his head and neck and plants a sweaty kiss on the flesh there. 

Daisy pushes a few escaped locks of hair off Jon’s face as she thrusts into him, and is struck with a sudden desire. She pulls abruptly out of Jon, who groans in disappointment, raising his head to peek at her in curiosity. 

“Turn over, Sims.” Daisy demands, and a deep flush burns on Jon’s cheeks. He nods shakily and clambers back onto his hands and knees. Daisy assumes her position behind him. 

“Okay?” Daisy asks. Jon nods shakily. Daisy, encouraged, grips the back of Jon’s neck and gently but forcefully pushes his face down into the pillow. Jon groans. 

“Jon?” Daisy hums once more. He’s completely at her mercy like this. 

“This is good.” Jon rushes in to say. “I’m good.” 

“Good.” Daisy growls. “Cause I like you like this, Sims. Face down, ass up. It’s a good position for you.”

Jon snickers from where his face is buried in his pillow. “How dare-” he begins to sarcastically quip, but Daisy chooses that moment to thrust back inside of him, gripping his hips in a white knuckled grip. Jon cuts himself off with a heavy groan, curling his fingers into the sheets of his bed. 

Daisy pushes in and out of him, using her hold on his hips to drag him back onto the toy with force. Jon moans and arches his back, clutching a fistful of the sheets in each hand. 

Daisy reaches forward with one hand and begins to gently pull the elastic band out of Jon’s hair.

She admires Jon’s immense, dark hair as it falls all around his face. It's shot through with streaks of grey, and it's thick and glossy. Daisy can’t restrain herself from shooting a hand forward and gripping his hair in her fist. She pulls. 

The force of her pull makes Jon lift his head and arch his back. He lets out a keen as Daisy yanks him back as she thrusts into him. He feels a small twinge of pain in his scalp, but an even greater swooping of pleasure in his gut. 

Daisy’s thrusts grow in speed and strength, and Jon can feel the liquid heat growing in his abdomen. He lets out a heavy groan and stutters out, “D-Daisy, hold on. I’m gonna-” 

“It’s okay,” Daisy responds huskily. “You can come, Sims.”

To punctuate her statement, Daisy drapes herself across Jon’s back and reaches underneath him with one hand. She grips his erection, and Jon lets out a wail. He buries his face into the pillow as Daisy strokes him slowly and tightly. She traces the vein running up the underside with one dull fingernail and feels the slow drip of precum run down her hand.

In one adrenaline-filled moment, Daisy ducks her head to Jon’s neck and buries her teeth in the tender meat there. Jon lets out a wailing keen and explodes over Daisy’s hand. 

Daisy continues pumping into Jon for a few moments, teeth still buried in his neck, before she lets go of his neck and hair. Jon collapses forward like his muscles have been liquidized. Daisy pulls out and begins frantically undoing the straps of the harness.

Jon flops down as soon as Daisy pulls out and rolls over, propping himself up on to his elbows to watch her extract herself from the strap-on’s harness. As soon as she kicks away the toy, she grips Jon’s ankles and pulls him until he’s laying flat on his back. Daisy crawls over him again and says in a heavy tone, “I’m sitting on your face, alright?” 

Jon nods, sweat building on his face. 

“Make me come, okay?” 

Jon nods again, and Daisy situates herself above Jon’s head, thighs bracketing his skull. She’s grasping onto the headboard, thighs trembling slightly from the effort of holding herself up. Jon can smell her arousal and feel the heat of her on his lips. 

“Ready?” She grumbles. Jon nods one last time, and Daisy lowers herself slowly onto Jon’s mouth. She’s flush against Jon’s face and she feels him lick one solid stripe up her lips. She groans lightly and tightens her hold on the headboard, legs trembling as Jon begins to pleasure her in earnest. She can vaguely feel Jon raise his hands to grip the meat of her thighs, holding her down as he tongues her. With one hand, Daisy reaches between her legs to grab a fistful of Jon’s hair once again. 

Daisy audibly gasps when she feels two fingers probe at her vagina, and she raises just enough to let Jon push them into her. She’s so wet that they slip in with no resistance. She feels Jon’s tongue curl around her clitoris, and that, combined with the consistent thrusting of his fingers is enough to send the swooping heat into her stomach. She lifts herself away from Jon’s probing tongue to let her orgasm blast through her like a train. Jon’s fingers are still deep inside of her, and she convulses around them as she comes. She’s dripping, and is absolutely mortified to see drops of her sex landing on Jon’s dark skin. However, he doesn’t seem to mind or even notice. He’s still pumping his fingers into her, and she has to collapse forward onto the headboard to avoid falling down onto his face.

Jon finally pulls his long fingers out of her and, like a switch had been pulled, Daisy lets go of the headboard to crumble down next to him on the bed. She attempts to catch her breath, watching as Jon does the same. His two fingers are covered in slick moisture, and Daisy burns when she sees him wipe them on his bare chest. His lips, chin, and cheeks are shimmering with moisture.

They lay there together warm and naked, breathing in each other’s air, attempting to calm their pounding hearts. Jon’s hair is tangled and messy, and Daisy laughs when she sees it. Jon hears her quiet snicker, and glances at her. She gestures at his head and murmurs, “Sex hair.” All of a sudden, Daisy bursts out laughing. Jon watches her cackle and snort, and begins to laugh as well. They convulse on the bed, heaving with joy. Daisy, hand shaking with peals of laughter, attempts to smooth down Jon’s mussed hair. It doesn’t work. This makes them laugh more. 

When they finally calm down, Jon raises up and stretches. 

“I’m going to go get a washcloth.” He murmurs. His voice is dry and rumbling, voice deeper after the loud moaning has tired his vocal chords. Daisy nods into the pillow. She watches as he slowly drags himself off the bed. She snickers at him as he begins to waddle towards the bathroom. He tosses a lighthearted glare over his shoulder. 

“Shut up, Detective Tonner. I’ve just had something up my ass.” 

Daisy lets out a loud squawk of laughter and is still giggling under her breath when Jon comes back with two warm, wet wash clothes. She watches as he tenderly sits back onto the bed, groaning lightly as he puts weight on his rear end. She also watches with fascination as he leans back onto the headboard and spreads his legs. Just as he’s reaching down, Daisy sits up. 

Jon looks at her. 

“Would you like some… help?” She murmurs. He glances down at himself, then looks at his wet rag, and then at her, and nods. His eyes follow her as she scoots to resume her place between his legs. With a gentle reverence, she reaches up with the clothe to gently wipe away the remnants of her sex from his lips and chin. She cleans the moisture from his chest. She can feel the gentle twitching of his   
muscles as she cleans come off the flat planes off his belly. He breathes in deeply as she drags the rag down his thighs, which are sticky with dried lube. 

He jumps when he feels her drag the rag across his hole, but he does not move away from her, letting her finish cleaning him. 

When she’s done, she sits back and let Jon trade places with her, sitting between her legs to gently clean away the remains of their sex. He drags the rag down her breasts, over her belly, and down her legs. She watches him heavily as he cleans the center between her legs, sighing and leaning her head against the headboard as he smoothly drags the rag between her lips, thoroughly cleaning her. 

When he’s done, he takes the two rags and throws them in the vague direction of his hamper. Daisy gets up to help him peel the sex stained sheets and duvet off the mattress, which he also balls up and tosses into the the corner. They lay on the bare mattress, naked and warm, curled on their sides and looking at each other. 

“I’m about to do something cheesy,” Daisy mumbles, “so don’t freak out.” 

Jon hums in agreement, and doesn’t freak out when Daisy reaches out and brushes a few strands of hair off his face. When she settles back down, he’s smiling at her. He’s still warm and pink from the flush of his orgasm, and Daisy kisses his forehead. 

They lay in silence for a couple moments before Jon croaks tiredly, “Wanna cuddle?” 

“Yes.” Daisy says, not moving.

“Wanna be the big spoon?”

“Yes.” Daisy says, raising up on her elbows. Jon huffs in laughter and turns over, facing his bedroom wall. Daisy fits herself onto the curve of his body, looping both her arms around his abdomen to hold him close. She digs her nose into the thick locks of his hair and inhales the smell of him. 

Jon can feel the soft press of her breasts against his back, the gentle puffs of her breath on his neck, and thinks to himself, ‘I’m going to sleep well tonight.’ 

It doesn’t take long for his eyes to droop close and for sleep to take him. Daisy follows soon after. They sleep long and hard, and do not wake up until sunlight filters through Jon’s mottled bedroom window and bathes them in warmth and light.


End file.
